Emma Wiggle/Gallery
EmmaWiggle.jpg|Emma in picture EmmaandFishCostume.jpg|Emma and a fish costume EmmaandMurray.jpg|Emma and Murray EmmainHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studio backstage EmmaandJeff.jpg|Emma and Jeff EmmaonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Emma on "Carols in the Domain" EmmaandHenry.jpg|Emma and Henry EmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off!" EmmaSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma singing "Peanut Butter" LachyandEmma.jpg|Emma and Lachy SimonandEmma.jpg|Emma and Simon EmmaandherBows.png|Emma and her bows EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony EmmaatGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma at Guildford Castle EmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma in Guildford Castle EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses DorothyandEmma.jpg|Emma and Dorothy EmmaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Emma EmmaPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing drums EmmainLiveStudio.png|Emma in "Wiggly Showtime!" EmmaandtheAudience.jpg|Emma and the audience Emmain2013.jpg|Emma in 2013 EmmaonTwitter.jpg|Emma on Twitter EmmainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studios EmmaatDreamworld.jpg|Emma at Dreamworld EmmaatWigglesWorld.jpg|Emma at Wiggles World EmmainDreamworldConcert.jpg|Emma in Dreamworld concert EmmaatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|Emma at Sky Point Australia EmmaatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Emma at Hyde Park, Sydney EmmaonSunrise.jpg|Emma on "Sunrise" EmmaatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Emma at Westfield Parramatta EmmainParramatta.jpg|Emma in Parramatta EmmaandherGrandmother.jpg|Emma and her grandmother EmmainTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off Tour!" Emmaintraining.jpg|Emma in training Emmaandmaria.jpg|Emma and Maria Emma,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Emma rehearsing with the Field girls. Emmacollectingroses.jpg|Emma collecting roses Emmawithfans.jpg|Emma with a group of fans Emmarecievingbiws.jpg|Emma receiving bows EmmaandGreg.jpg|Emma and Greg Emmaedit.jpg|Emma Edit Emmafanletters.jpg|Emma and some fans' letters Emmaoffstage.jpg|Emma in the crowd Emmaandlittleemma.jpg|Emma and little Emma Emmaondrums.jpg|Emma on the Drums Emmabow.jpg|Emma's bow headband Rehearsingemma.jpg|Emma rehearsing Balletdancingemma.jpg|Emma ballet dancing Emmapproves.jpg|Thumbs up! Emmatakingthestage.jpg|Getting ready to take the stage Emmatakingoff.jpg|Emma "Taking off" Emmawithsomefabs.jpg|Emma and fans EmmaattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Emma at the Sydney Royal Easter Show EmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off!" concert File:EmmainTamworth.jpg|Emma in Tamworth EmmaIntroducingWiggledance!in2013.png|Emma introducing "Wiggledance!" on "Wiggle Time TV" EmmaandAdamWilson.jpg|Emma and Adam Wilson EmmainCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Emma in "Corous Feeds Kids" message Emmaat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Emma at 104.3 MYfm Studio EmmaonOMG!Insider!.jpg|Emma on "OMG! Insider!" EmmaonPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Emma on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" EmmaonFoxNews.jpg|Emma on "Fox News" File:EmmaonCitiField.jpg|Emma on Citi Field File:EmmainMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Emma in "Meet The Musicians" File:EmmaatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Emma at Sirius XM studio EmmainFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Emma in "Furry Tales" opening sequence EmmainFurryTales.jpg|Emma in "Furry Tales" EmmaasStatue.jpg|Emma as a statue EmmaandGoat.jpg|Emma and a goat EmmaandWags.jpg|Emma and Wags MissPollyHadADolly(Episode)12.jpg|Emma in "Miss Polly had a Dolly(Episode)" EmmainSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|Emma in "Simon Goes Quackers" IsThatLachy?-WhoAmI?.jpg|Emma in "Is That Lachy?" Emma'sMissingBow21.jpg|Emma in "Emma's Missing Bow" EmmainBeautifulBallet.jpg|Emma in "Beautiful Ballet" EmmaBrushingherTeeth.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Brush your teeth!" DrivingInTheBigRedCar!-WhoAmI?.jpg|Emma in "Driving In The Big Red Car" EmmaandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Emma and Jackson Keleher EmmaintheAudience.jpg|Emma in the audience EmmaandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Emma and James Arthur Chen EmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma in "Pumpkin Face" ZombieEmma.jpg|Emma as zombie EmmaWakingLachyUp.jpg|Emma waking Lachy up EmmainTVSeries7.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series EmmaPlayingBasketball.jpg|Emma playing basketball EmmaattheYummyMummyClub.jpg|Emma at the Yummy Mummy Club EmmaonTheMorningShow.jpg|Emma on "The Morning Show" EmmaonWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Emma on "Wall Street Journal Live" EmmaonBTWinnipeg.jpg|Emma on "BT Winnipeg" EmmainPhoenix.jpg|Emma in Phoenix, Arizona EmmaatherBirthdayParty.jpg|Emma at her birthday party EmmaandEmmaDoll.jpg|Emma and her new Emma doll EmmaPlushDoll.jpg|Emma plush doll EmmaatToysRUs.jpg|Emma at Toys R Us EmmainBabyLoveNappiesAdvert.jpg|Emma in "Baby Love Nappies" advert EmmaandBabyLoveNappies.jpg|Emma holding Baby Love Nappies MainPageEmma.jpg|Emma in her main page photo EmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma in "Go Santa Go!" EmmaattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma at the North Pole EmmainHobart.jpg|Emma in Hobart EmmaatWestfieldHornsby.jpg|Emma at Westfield Hornsby CartoonEmma.jpg|Cartoon of Emma CartoonEmmaSinging.jpg|Cartoon Emma singing CartoonEmmaInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Emma in pajamas CartoonEmmaBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Emma blowing bubbles EmmainReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" EmmaandJohnField.jpg|Emma and John Field EmmainHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Emma in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" (2013) Emmain2014.jpg|Emma in 2014 EmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma in "Apples and Bananas" EmmaasMissMousie.jpg|Emma as Miss Mousie EmmaastheFourSisters.jpg|Emma as the four sisters EmmaDrivingaBus.jpg|Emma driving the bus EmmaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Emma as Little Bo Peep EmmaasPolly.jpg|Emma as Polly (from "Polly Put the Kettle On") FaLaNinna2.jpg|Emma and Baylee Nuzzo EmmaandKidEmma.jpg|Emma and Kid Emma EmmaonTheBreeze.jpg|Emma on "The Breeze" File:EmmaandBeaky.jpg|Emma and Beaky EmmaandZameltheCamel.jpg|Emma and Zamel the Camel EmmaandVolkswagenEos.jpg|Emma and Volkswagen Eos EmmainApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Emma in "Apples and Bananas Tour" Gemma Sarah and Naomi and Emma.jpg|Emma with Gemma, Sarah and Naomi Stop,DropandWiggle!.jpg|Emma signing "Stop, Drop and Wiggle!" EmmaonEaster.jpg|Emma on Easter EmmaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Emma at Sydney Harbour EmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Emma in "Wigglehouse" EmmaonherMacComputer.jpg|Emma on her Mac computer EmmaandherHandmadeJapaneseDoll.jpg|Emma and her handmade Japanese doll EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out" EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut2.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out" epilogue Emmaatthe2014ARIAAwards.jpg|Emma at the 2014 ARIA awards EmmainTheWigglesBigShow!.jpg|Emma in "The Wiggles Big Show!" EmmainTVSeries8.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 Emmain2015.jpg|Emma in 2015 EmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma in "Rock & Roll Preschool" EmmaRidingherBike.jpg|Emma riding her bike EmmaandherBike.jpg|Emma in an upcoming DVD EmmaandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Emma and Lauren Emma and guitar.jpg|Emma with a New maton guitar and shirts for the tour WigglesArticle2014.jpg|Emma in newspaper EmmaSingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Emma Singing It's Okay to Cry It'sOkaytoCry.jpg It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue2.jpg Emma'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma's Title in Rock and Roll Preschool Emmain2015.jpg|Emma in 2015 Emma(Album).jpg|Emma and her CD TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page4.jpg|Emma as a cartoon wearing glasses EmmaDressedUpasaBallerina.jpg|Emma Dressed Up as a Ballerina EmmaWiggle.png|Emma Wiggle EmmainRockandRollPreschoolTour!.jpg|Emma in "Rock & Roll Preschool Tour!" EmmaatSyndeyHarbour2015.png|Emma at Sydney Harbour (2015) File:EmmaonFanFriday.jpg|Emma on Fan Friday File:EmmaandherEmma!Posters.jpg|Emma and her Emma! posters File:EmmaandherCards.jpg|Emma and her cards EmmainherTVShow.png|Emma in her TV Show Emma!(TVSeries).png|Emma! (TV Series) File:EmmaandherEmmaCuddleDoll.jpg|Emma and her Emma cuddle doll EmmaandCaterina.png|Emma and Caterina Emma'sFishTale.png|Emma's Fish Tale EmmainherselftitledDVD.png|Emma in herself titled DVD TheCorroboreeFrog-Emma!DVD.png|The Corroboree Frog -Emma! DVD Emma!DVD.jpg|Emma! DVD Emma'sBigSearch.jpg|Emma's Big Search EmmainILikeGoats(Episode).png|Emma in I Like Goats (Episode) EmmainJeSuisDansuese.png|Emma in Je Suis Dansuese EmmainTakeaTripOutontheSea(Episode).png|Emma in Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Episode) EmmainI'veGotMyGlassesOn!(Episode).png|Emma in I've Got My Glasses On! (Episode) EmmainLaLaLaLilou.png|Emma in La La La Lilou SaytheDance,DotheDance(Emma!Episode).png|Say the Dance,Do the Dance (Emma! Episode) EmmainSaytheDance,DotheDance(Emma!Episode).png|Emma in Say the Dance,Do the Dance Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)(Episode).png|Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair) (Episode) Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-2015Prologue.png|Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)-2015 Prologue EmmainEmma(WiththeBowinHerHair)(Episode).png|Emma in Emma(With the Bow in Her Hair) (Episode) EmmainGallopingBallet(Episode).png|Emma in Galloping Ballet (Episode) EmmainTwoPoliteGentlemen.png|Emma in Two Polite Gentlemen EmmainTwinklingStar.png|Emma in Twinkling Star EmmainTheGiraffe(Episode).png|Emma in The Giraffe (Episode) EmmainIncyWincySpider(Episode).png|Emma in Incy Wincy Spider (Episode) EmmainWhereIsThumbkin(Episode).png|Emma in Where Is Thumbkin (Episode) Emma'sDiDickiDoDum.png|Emma's Di Dicki Do Dum EmmainEmma'sDiDickiDoDum.png|Emma in Emma's Di Dicki Do Dum EmmainOpenShutThem(Episode).png|Emma in Open Shut Them (Episode) EmmainILoveItWhenItRains(Episode).png|Emma in I Love It When It Rains (Episode) EmmainMichaud(Episode).png|Emma in Michaud (Episode) Emma'sCountryGarden.png|Emma's Country Garden EmmainEmma'sCountryGarden.png|Emma in Emma's Country Garden EmmainStilleNacht.png|Emma in Stille Nacht EmmainFrereJacques(Episode).png|Emma in Frere Jacques (Episode) EmmainThisLittlePiggyWentToMarket.png|Emma in This Little Piggy Went To Market EmmaandherTeddyBear.png|Emma and her Teddy Bear EmmainI'llTellMeMaWhenIGetHome.png|Emma in I'll Tell Me Ma When I Get Home EmmainBallaBallaBambina(Episode).png|Emma in Balla Balla Bambina (Episode) MissPollyHadADolly(Emma!Episode).png|Miss Polly Had A Dolly (Emma! Episode) EmmainMissPollyHadADolly(Emma!Episode).png|Emma in Miss Polly Had A Dolly File:EmmaSigning.png|Emma signing EmmaandElvis.png|Emma and Elvis EmmaandtheBow-BowBand.jpg|Emma and the Bow-Bow Band EmmainherTour.png|Emma in her tour EmmaandherDVD.jpg|Emma and her Emma! DVD Emma!DVDPromo.jpg|Emma in her DVD promo EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut2!.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out" EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut2!Epilogue.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" epilogue RobloxScreenShot12102015_172211203.png|Emma in Roblox EmmaonPlaySchool.jpg|Emma on "Play School" EmmaandLittleTed.jpg|Emma and Little Ted EmmainTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Emma in "The Wiggles Big Show and CinderEmma!" 12487045_10154035558212018_7352376494934105370_o.jpg|Emma in Rove Live EmmainWiggleTown.png|Emma in "Wiggle Town!" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown14.png|Emma in "Wiggle Town!" epilogue IMG_1093.png|Emma logo 12890849 1287657664584153 8867671904100917110 o.jpg|Emma and a painting of her 1150139_1289600207723232_7521486709398319068_n.jpg|Emma in The Big Red Boat 12919625_1749353488619255_3765301812292923085_n.png|Emma as painting 13166032_784734268330206_3139554172643270974_n.jpg|Emma in Wiggle Town Tour 12524129_1735735946667628_8365128964241282704_n.jpg|Emma and a pillow of her 13239362_1765594276995176_1038313432397043507_n.png|Emma in Dreamworld EmmaonPlaySchool.png|Emma on Play School r0_112_2200_1349_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Emma in Hey Hey It's Saturday" 13882408_10153692288048639_7863111885321753575_n.jpg|Emma and a drawing of her 14100323_10154563685083825_8919312106937313844_n.jpg|Emma as a sailor 14079503_1805616606326276_4514284020883544373_n.jpg|Emma saluting emma1.jpg|Emma happy emma2.jpg|Emma wearing glasses emma3.jpg|Emma dancing in a promo picture Emma_Wiggle.jpg|Emma in a 2013 main page $_201.JPG|New Emma Plush $_101.JPG|New Emma Doll 56998a_m.jpg|Emma Wiggly Buddies Plush s-l2700.jpg|Emma Cuddle Doll s-l2800.jpg|Emma Dance With Me Doll s-l2900.jpg|Dance With Me Emma Ballerina Doll s-l3200.jpg|Emma Towel 9781760068400-3.jpg|Emma in Super Singalong Slipcase s-800.jpg|Emma on a game board s-900.jpg|Emma in her Lets Dance Deluxe Jigsaw Book s-l100.jpg|Emma warming up 9781760068325-1.jpg|Emma in My First Shapes Book 14355660_10210082656172523_3845318821520292009_n.jpg|a girl Dressed up as Emma 14409415_10102067136084700_5796659537832710446_o.jpg|Emma in Westbury Theater CqsWh4cUMAAer28.jpg|Emma in The Scents Centre CsWGG6PVIAApBXS.jpg|Emma and Marlee Matlin DSC00769.jpg|Emma in Dreamworld 14448916_10157526469830055_2545919923320926140_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 34000.png|Emma and some kids 14520487_10102039498895083_3167906285244813299_n.jpg|Emma and some audience members 14522700_1818758488345421_3628896061816949382_n.jpg|Emma and a rose 14492621_1819107384977198_1757701065741187092_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 12256717_1129380223762031_1024292041_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 14563370_10153755379277397_2712211929398936404_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 14570749_1472539802762315_5754240267797348688_o.jpg|Emma as a drawing 45000.png|Emma Figure 14650693_10157522791160285_482867865641213410_n.jpg|Emma in Ricoh Coliseum 14590489_868110493325916_1723118651398467295_n.jpg|Emma with a red bow 14568048_1824789554408981_8527978100207336129_n.jpg|Emma and her new DVD Dial E for Emma! 12719071_10154137733097018_7242470001703043693_o.jpg|Emma in a show 12651206_10154100619672018_4197933880806686643_n.png|Emma in World Tutu Day 11056052_10154021648092018_4527946773641732447_o.jpg|Emma in Genius Bar 14718687_10211307844838330_4215463076347977279_n.jpg|Emma and a girl EmmaandSandraMaeFrank.png|Emma and Sandra Mel Frank File:TheWigglesDuets57.png|Emma in "Duets" File:DucksAwaywithEmamaWiggle.png|Emma in PlaySchool's "Ducks Away" episode Wiggly Art Gallery.jpg|Emma in an Art Gallery|link=http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 35225460_229227967662449_6400092645086986240_n.jpg|Emma in a Coloring Picture|link=http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 07ecfe2704a696cefaeb303ffcd1ac51.jpg|Emma wiggle with her shoe collection Dance,Dance!66.png|Emma in Dance, Dance! DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)4.png|Emma Dressed Up as a Tap Dancer 37233567101567680967620182436628564422950912n.jpg|Emma wiggle in her best tutu 1062281810152909567662018.jpg|Emma and Officer Beaples 37838924_2158485091039424_99047086921613312_n.jpg|Emma in Wiggle Pop! Big Show poster|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 9c43a6aad6f7c14b9fbbc104832d99b6--dance-ballerinas.jpg|Emma with her Emma doll J8IYIChU.jpg|Emma with her music box FBIM1534651261730.jpg|Emma celebrate International Bow Day with Murray, Anthony, and Lachy 40429976_2195407910680475_5292078785951170560_n.jpg|Emma in a Wiggle Pop promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 42117751_10156931921077018_2765946990024982528_n.jpg|Emma in her Facebook Livestream|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 42497125_10156944404482018_1986113239833903104_n.jpg|Emma signing her favourite colour in Auslan|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 43023825_2214413932113206_4635576391759298560_o.jpg|Emma on World Ballet Day WI002_EmmaWiggles_4in1_Puzzles (2).jpg|Emma as a Mermaid 45039354_2230294320525167_8105609392231022592_n.jpg|Emma in a Nursery Rhymes 2 promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 46258144_2239095249645074_5753398427190820864_o.jpg|Emma with a Google Assistant|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 46301051_2239098196311446_5542464010529538048_o.jpg|Emma on Aus Music T-shirt Day|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery IMG 3052.jpg|Emma as A trapeze artist IMG_4240.jpg|Emma and Rove McManus 48089028_10157135405767018_8002671597515177984_o.jpg|Emma, Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Abby Cadabby TheToiletSongfeaturingTheWiggles-1-blog.jpg|Emma in Super Simple IMG_4669.jpg|Emma Cookie 50217975_355309215054323_2412063464613740544_n.jpg|Emma's name on the Yellow Wiggle Fun folder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery Emma.jpg|Emma's skivvy colour as the sign of Dancing|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery DotheTwist!66.png|Emma in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series" WigglePop!42.png|Emma in "Wiggle Pop!" 55458241_2318347508386514_7727150609412915200_n.jpg|Emma in a Big Ballet Day promo|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!24.png|Emma in "The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!" 8930D30A-A7AB-4180-8449-F94E42052B91.jpeg|Emma in a Wiggle Pop! US DVD Promo 60048388 2345838322304099 4191153658668253184 n.jpg|Emma as a fairy 7CB8BD3D-FB75-4F4A-971C-ED7F3C7B780C.jpeg|Emma in a promo for her new Facebook Live ��|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 9B0747DE-2DA1-4366-9B84-5E12292BDB54.jpeg|Emma on Kids WB|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery A4560A36-EAC1-4C3D-A68B-D33E1FCF2E35.jpeg|Emma in her new tutu|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery DC427E47-621F-4DF4-B675-5F0C7C0822D7.jpeg|Emma on her new folder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 5F9EFCD2-F36E-4D52-9171-849FEFFDEA81.jpeg|Emma’s name on her new folder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery AA0AFC69-1445-4797-8408-EF4FB836A50F.jpeg|Emma in a Party Time Big Show promo|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 67620018_2409491195938811_7311424910763491328_n.jpg|Emma on International Cat Day Emma!.png 4402475165447616084n.jpg IMG_5507.jpg|Emma and Elmo A449890C-149C-4DC9-913B-03EDF7859F9E.JPG|Emma Ballerina Doll and a chart D124B6AC-7F0A-4D36-A458-1673126BCD10.jpeg|Emma in 2020 ������✨|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery 0A0863FF-2569-4841-BC0B-BF11B45706C1.jpeg|Emma on World Tutu Day|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Wiggle/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Emma Duos